24 Hours
by philmyhart
Summary: "It's been nice being your friend, Thomas Fletcher." "It's been a delight, Daniel Jones." - Flones


_AN:/ I got this idea a few weeks ago maybe even a month ago, it was a while anyway, from this show I watched called 24 Hours in A&E and I just thought it'd be a good idea to base a fic on that. I hope you enjoy!_

"Yeah! See ya mate!" Danny called and slumbered out of his friends flat. He heard the door slam behind him and he scrunched his face up. He shook his head and rubbed his bright blue eyes. He was glad that was over, Danny hated getting drunk so he drank water, pretended it was vodka and acted like he was pissed. Works like a charm apparently. He pulled out his cellular phone and started to look through the photos his friends had took. Danny sighed as one of them was their cock. Typical. He shook his head, chuckling to himself before stuffing the phone back into his leather jacket. Danny buried his hands in his trouser pockets and walked in the streetlamp littered night. He pondered in his own little world, thinking about everything; what he was going to wear tomorrow; what he was going to feed his dogs, knowing full well it'd just be canned dog food; what time he should wake up at to get to work early in the morning, all that kind of stuff.

Danny was suddenly pulled out of his dreamland by shrieks of laughter, then screams of pain, resulting in fast footsteps and a loud crack on the ground. Someone fell down from a punch, smacked their head on the pavement he presumed. Danny quickly pulled his hands out of his pockets and started to run, faster and faster, looking around for someone who did it. He was gone. Danny looked down to the body on the cold pavement. He was brought down to his knees; his legs went weak seeing the sight of the blood rushing out of the mans head, surrounding it by a rich pool of blood.

Danny checked the mans pulse, he was unconscious. Panic started to fill him up. He choked on his own vomit, swallowing it back down before struggling to get his phone out. His fingers were trembling and shaking as he dialled 999. Danny looked at the boy on the floor as it rang. He twirled his free still trembling fingers around the boys blood soaked blond locks. He brushed his fingers down the boys cheek, "Shh it's gonna be okay," Danny brushed the blonde hair out of the boys closed eyes, "You'll be fine," He smiled sadly. Danny told the services where they were and the paramedics said they'd be there as quick as they could. He nodded even though they couldn't see him, he was too busy choking on his own tears, he couldn't talk anymore. Danny hung up and put the phone on the ground.

He wiped his tears and shuffled closer to the boys body, pressing his hand lightly on the blonde boys wounds. Danny moved his finger to the lips of the brown eyed boy and stroked them softly, Danny knew it was a weird thing to do but it felt right, at the time. He played with his hair again, wrapping it round his fingers. "They're coming for you, you'll be fine," A tear left Dannys eye, weird as he was a complete stranger to him. "Hang in there," Danny said staring at his features. His face was smeared with blood, apart from the finger lines Danny had left. Vomit was around his mouth.

He had an idea; to put him in the recovery position. So he did. Danny rubbed the males back gently, as he was now on his side. "Better?" He asked, receiving a pool of vomit on the floor in reward for his hard work.

Not long after the paramedics arrived and they were in the hospital. They told Danny to go home but he refused to do such a thing. After a while they agreed to let him stay. He doesn't know why he stayed there with the dimpled boy, but he was glad he did.

"Do you know this young man Mr Jones?" The nurse asked, holding a clipboard.

"No, I just dialled 999," Danny said. The nurse nodded and took some notes.

"Do you know his name?" She asked, he replied with a shake of the head.

"Tom," She said and walked off towards the desk. _I've heard that name before, I know it's a common name but I do know it! _Danny thought sitting down in his seat anxiously waiting, fiddling with his thumbs.

The same nurse came back and said, "Fletcher, Tom Fletcher," She turned back around and started walking back to the desk. "Fletcher," Danny mumbled.

"Tom Fletcher," He said again, but more loudly. "Tommy," He said looking up and pausing. Danny was going through a memory journey, images of his life flashed in front of his bright blue eyes.

_Danny and Tom were playing in class, messing around throwing blocks anywhere they could. Best of friends, they ate with each other at lunch, played together at break, walked home from school with their parents by their side. They giggled as they threw soft cubes at one another, resulting in them 'falling over' and acting 'hurt'. Danny threw one hard and it hit Tom in the face. He fell backwards off his 30 centimetre tall stool into bawling cries. Danny stopped laughing the minute the blond boy hit the ground. He rushed down on his knees and started rubbing Toms forehead. "You ok Tommy?" He asked. Tom nodded softly, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Don't cry," Danny said wiping Toms falling tears. Tom nodded again. The teacher was oblivious to it all. "I'm sorry Tommy," Danny smiled sadly, helping the boy up and wrapping his arms around Tom, pulling him into a childish hug. The two boys laughed and carried on throwing cubes at each other._

Danny scrunched his eyes up trying not to cry. _Tom was my friend, maybe a long time ago sure but he was my friend, best friend._ Danny put his head in his hands and started pulling at his curly brown hair thinking that would help him remember. It did.

_"This is goodbye then?" Tom asked looking up from signing Danny's year book. Danny shook his head, "I'll still see you," He smiled. Tom put the pen and book down on a nearby table. "Danny," He started, stroking his thumb against Danny's cheeks. "I'll always be with you, I'll always look out for you," He paused and smiled, "And I know that you'll always look out for me." He wiped away one of Danny's tears with his thumb. Danny nodded, "I'll miss you," He weeped. _

_"I'll miss you too," Tom lifted Danny's chin up, "We will see each other again. I promise. Whether its a year, or two years or heck more years than two, I will see you." Tom moved Danny's face to the side and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Danny blushed, making Tom blush too. Tom smiled, showing his dimple implanted in his cheek. Danny chuckled still in tears and poked Toms dimple with his finger. "I'll miss that y'know," Tom grabbed Danny's hand lightly and rubbed it against his cheek. Tom put his own hand on Danny's cheek and slapped it lightly, "You better be going now, I can see your mum waiting," He pointed to a silver car. _

_"It's been nice being your friend, Thomas Fletcher," Danny said as he pulled his hand away and grabbed his yearbook. He took one last look and started walking to his mum. _

_"It's been a delight, Daniel Jones," Tom whispered waving at Danny until he was out of sight, tears falling down his cheeks like a waterfall._

Danny looked up to see a nurse standing over him, "Tom's in a very critical stage," She paused, "We're not sure if he'll make it." Danny frowned at her, "Of course he'll make it!" He stormed past her and headed for the room he knew Tom was in. Danny knocked on the door letting himself in, "Tom?" he whispered. Tom coughed, "D-Daniel." Danny's face beamed with joy and delight as he ran over to Toms bed and knelt by his side. "You remember," He whispered, clutching Tom's weak hand. Tom nodded weakly, "You," He coughed, "You remember too," He tried to smile.

Danny smiled, "You'll be okay Tommy." Tom nodded, "I know."

Danny placed his hand on Toms head and ruffled his blond locks, smiling fondly as he squinted his brown eyes. He placed a kiss on Toms cheek making them both blush. Tom was attached to many tubes and wires- but he still looked beautiful. Danny got up out of his chair, "Do you want some water?" He asked. Tom shook his head, "I'm fine dear." Danny nodded and exited the room with, "Getting coffee, won't be long." As he left Danny saw Toms smile had faded, much like his own.

::::

Danny walked back to Toms room with a cup of coffee in his hand. There was a nurse standing in front of the door. Danny smiled at her, but she looked at him sadly. "What's wrong?" He asked, copying her expression.

"I'm so sorry, Mr Jones."

::::

Danny knelt beside Tom's bed and held the blondes hand. He pressed his lips against Tom's hand, kissing him gently. He rested his head on Tom's pale chest, making the bold simple star stand out more. He looked up at Tom's face and traced his tattoo with his finger delicately, "You know," He started closing his eyes, "You once told me that we'd meet again, you and I. You were right," Danny fluttered his eyes open and slowly got up off of Tom's faint -no longer breathing- heart. He held his hands once more and kissed Tom's lips. He started walking out of his room saying, "It's been nice being your friend, Thomas Fletcher." He swung his legs slowly out of the door. He shut it behind him and looked through the window, how sweet and sound he looked just lying there peacefully. Danny pressed his fingers against the window and left.

The pale white room that contained a brown eyed boy was silent until the sudden gust of breath burst through Tom's lungs as he sat up abruptly. Tom started panting, gripping onto the white sheets in fear. He soon calmed down, blinking slowly. He lay back down and looked up at the dull ceiling, "It's been a delight, Daniel Jones," He mumbled and turned on his side to sleep.

::::

"He's alive, Mr Jones." She said.


End file.
